


HOLY HELL | Multi-Fandom Snippets

by chuwaeyo



Series: Followers Celebration Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Weddings, excited parker, followers celebration, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: To celebrate 600+ followers on tumblr (666 to be exact lmao), here's another collection of snippets and one-shots!4/1 PSA: I’ll be closing the 6*6 follower celebration requests this friday (4/5) @ 10 am PST (I think that’s my timezone lol) so make sure you send in any last requests!4/5: now CLOSED until the next followers celebration, thank you for all the requests and keep an eye out for all the final uploads!





	1. Opening Words (ily)

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt list and requests are on my tumblr page (@chuwaeyo) and will be linked on each tumblr post**  
> I have a few exams before spring break, so I won't be able to focus on these until next thursday/ish  
> ty to all of you here on AO3 as well with your nice comments and kudos as well!! even tho I'm sure I missed a few while replying I've definitely read what you've said and I really appreciate any and all feedback I've gotten on here! ILY!!

From my OG Tumblr post:

HEWWWWWOOO PALS UR LOCAL MESS STOPPING BY TO SAY TY FOR 600+ (666 lmao) FOLLOWERS!! If it wasn’t for y’all I don’t think I would practice my writing as much and be much more stressed about school rn lol

the impact of all of your kind words and support carry me through these wack times and I always say this but it really means a lot to me :’))))))

but back to the part y’all probably wanna hear ajdjsksk ANOTHER ROUND OF DRABBLES AND ONE SHOTS BABEYYYY!!! Found a new writing prompts list so get ready to send in a character(or pairing) , number(s), and anything else 😭🥰🥰

_[ez link to prompts](https://chuwaeyo.tumblr.com/post/183617301410/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2)!_


	2. Carol Danvers | 9, 40, 46, 90, 105 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 9 “I could never leave you behind.”; 40 “You know, you can stay if you want to.” 46 “It doesn’t matter.”; 90 “Why didn’t you tell me?”; 105 “You’re not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t sleep until like 3 and I forgot the easiest chapter during my exam xDD fml | also all i have rn are carol reqs like I love her too but i can’t call this part of a multi-fandom collection if its all her alsdkfjsdf lmaoo (ps - i wanted to cut out the last two but I didn’t want to be a quitter so if it’s a lil wonky pls forgive me) | upload ½ tonight

“I’m not sad, besides, you’re a bigger pain in my ass than anyone else here,” Carol smiled into the towel before wiping her face down and sitting up to face you, obviously putting on a brave face for you, “I’ll be glad to be free from you.”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, then keep telling yourself that Danvers,” you held out a hand and helped her up, enjoying the lack of the usual snark and snide comments you threw at each other in the training room to egg each other on and work harder. “But,  **you know, I can stay if I wanted,**  maybe keep an eye on you for another year, make sure you’re not falling behind?”

You hoped your grin wasn’t too wide as you pulled ahead and opened the door for her, bowing extravagantly and making other ridiculous gestures so the pain of the news hurt less and less with each foolish moment.

And your plan worked about as well as you thought it would’ve. All she offered before rolling her eyes was a short groan before giving in and laughing.  **“It doesn’t matter to me,**  but if you stay back an extra year, I think that just proves you’re getting lazy.”

“You gonna cry when I go?” As you left the training center, the sun was setting on the horizon, a chilling breeze blowing through your core as the grin settled into a sad smile, not really expecting anymore answers from Carol, not to questions like this, where there wasn’t the usual teasing undertone.

You couldn’t expect her to understand everything that was happening.

Not when you didn’t even understand it yourself.

Her silence told you all you needed to know, leaving you with the best goodbye you could’ve gotten from her.

Rivals. Acquaintances. Unlikely friends. To something that always teetered on the edge of not enough and too much.

But maybe if she hated you, saying goodbye would be easier, without as much as a second glance. Maybe if she couldn’t remember all the times she spent with you laughing, arguing, fighting, and smiling at the end of each day.

But that’s all that remained.

The memories that haunted her every waking moment and the charred dog tags that dug into her hand as she collapsed at the empty grave your captain had ordered immediately upon delivering the tags to her.

**“Why didn’t you tell me?”** Carol’s eyes were puffy from all the days she spent in front of the still fresh grave, not sure who she was angrier at - you or her, “ **now you’re not going anywhere.** How are we supposed to see the skies together if you’re lost somewhere on the ground.”

Seeing a slumped figure on the training mats, you couldn’t help but laugh, throwing the fresh towel you brought at her face. “Don’t be so sad,  **I could never leave you behind** , how could I dare survive in life without my biggest rival?”

 


	3. Carol Danvers | 86, 69 Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 86 and 69 Carol Danvers x reader Endgame timeline-ish  
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 86 “It’s just you and me.” ; 69 “I don’t like you…. I love you.” (prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what they meant by endgame timeline for plot or for carol’s look but uhhh i tried and I still have a migraine from studying so I should probs sleep lmao,,, ty for request bud !! (2/2 for tonight)

**“Alright, Cap, looks like it’s just you, me, and one ugly, giant purple toe,”**  you wiped the blood dripping from your nose with a tired laugh, leaning against the remains of the moon that fell on Tony, hoping the distraction would prove enough time for your friends to arrive. “Kinda not how I imagined our first date, but I guess it’s a meet-cute in its own weird way.”

You took a chance to glance over and flash a tired wink and grin at your new friend, knowing Thanos had too much confidence in himself to worry about two other heroes when he already defeated your friends once before.

It was the chance you knew was still safe to take.

So long as Tony was with the others, as long as they were finally working together again, the universe would win over the mad titan.

“If our kids ever ask how I first knew I fell in love with you, I’ll tell them the unabridged version,” Carol rolled her eyes quickly before the helmet of her suit rematerialized, signaling the next attack, “just you and me bonding over the body of a dead Titan.”

Thanos seemed almost amused at the tactic, the tiniest evidence of a smile peeping from below his helmet as he dodged both attacks from you and Carol and waved the burnt gauntlet towards you, using the Space stone to hurl shards of metal and rock from the previous battles into your body.

Carol was just quick enough to move you slightly out of the way with a photon blast aimed at your shoulder, slamming you into the planet’s rough surface with fewer cuts and bruises than what would’ve been left if you took his attack straight on.

“Should I be saying thanks for that?” You let out a low laugh as you pushed yourself up, clutching your stomach (staggering only slightly) as the comms went live with your friends’ frantic calls and formations for the last battle, trying your best to ignore the sharp pain in your abdomen. “Looks like we really lucked out, huh? I was hoping I’d get a second chance to take you on a better date than this.”

“I definitely agree, and we’ll get our second chance, so just stay awake,” Carol skidded to your side as soon as the fighting ceased, not realizing how much you had bled out until the battle was over. “Listen to me, it’s not supposed to happen like this.  **I don’t just like you, okay? I love you.**  I love you so much and I - I don’t want our story to end like this.”

She managed to cauterize your wound, but there was no telling how much blood you had already lost, cradling you in her arms as you grinned all the while, barely conscious, “throw me in a Lazarus Pit and get me some tacos, and I’ll be good as new, do we have those here? If not, I’ll also settle for tacos, miracle doctor, and a rain check on our date.”


	4. Cheryl Blossom | 51, 41 Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Reader  
> Prompt: 51 “You should leave.”; 41 “I’m not pissed, I’m hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya like it and uhhhhh yeehaw send in more reqs pals!

From the first time you held clammy and shaky hands walking home from a party, to your first kiss on her doorstep, and the first time she let down her HBIC persona to laugh at your stupid joke. Even if it wasn’t easy, you were already so in love with her, you knew she was worth it.

It was worth keeping a secret if it meant you could be blessed with her smile every night.

At least, that’s what you thought.

Until you walked into the gym and the words hit your ears like a bad joke, their shrill laughs mixing with hers taunting you even further, it made you sick.

“So that’s all I am, huh?” You bit back the words you know would hit her hardest, and kept your head down, nails digging into your palms, “unwanted bastard loser from Greendale.”

Cheryl’s face dropped for a second before putting up more walls to hide the truth from her fellow Vixens, letting them throw snide comments your way as she kept quiet.

Secret relationship or not - she didn’t bother running after you, or even watch you leave, rubbing more salt into the wound when she chose to stay with the Vixens, without even a single call or text.

Even when Betty and Veronica tried to run after you, shouting for you to stop, it only pushed you further, wishing she was there for you instead. It was a whole week before Cheryl showed up in your life again.

Literally.

When you expected Archie or Betty, or literally anyone but her, it did come as a shock to open your front door to find her looking less than her stellar self, just as sorry as you felt.

 **“You should leave,”**  the sight of her was enough to reopen the new wound, “don’t want to taint the Blossom reputation by being seen with me right? Some bastard child from Greendale?”

“Look, I didn’t mean it, okay? They were getting suspicious. I had to, you don’t have to be so pissed at me.” Hearing her own words parroted back at her seemed to hurt more than Cheryl expected, fighting back with more fire rather than owning up to her mistake. “I thought we agreed to keep this a secret.”

 **“I’m not pissed, Cheryl, I’m hurt** …the fact that you were so quick to say those things about me? I can’t help but think if that’s what you really feel.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you took the papers from her hand, rolling your eyes at how she was so quick to act like the victim, “our friends were the ones that ran after me seeing how hurt I was, not my girlfriend, or should I be saying ex?”

She didn’t - couldn’t - say anything, keeping her head low as the weight of your words finally sunk in, feeling too guilty to do much else.


	5. Peggy Carter | 88 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cool-beans-scully asked: Congrats on 666 followers!! Since you opened the drabbles do you mind if I request #88 with Peggy Carter (or May Parker bc I’m indecisive 😂) and I can’t say this enough but your blog and writing is incredible!!
> 
> Pairing: Peggy Carter x Reader  
> Prompt: 88 “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write for Peggy (first request for her ever lmao) even tho I love May so much!!

 

Between her usual two sharp knocks and the clacking of her heels, it was almost too easy to turn at her arrival in the bar, greeting her with a small smile.

“Before you demote me or tell me I’m off the force for being reckless, **I never meant to fall in love with you, okay? I just did.”**  You rolled your eyes as you took another sip from your drink, lifting up your shirt just enough to show off the bloodied bandage with a low laugh. “Never expected that meant I’d get shot for it either.”

For once, Peggy seemed almost afraid, her usual air of confidence missing as she stood before you fidgeting with her hands. “Agent, I -”

“What happened to the confident agent that said, and I quote: I know my value. Anyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter?” A laugh managed to slip past your lips as you patted the empty seat beside you, hoping she would get the hint. “Relax a little Peggy, after all the things you’ve faced, I’m sure I’m the least intimidating one, talk to me.”

At your words, she managed to crack the smallest hint of a smile as she took the seat beside you, waving down the barkeep for her usual, eagerly finishing the first glass for some extra courage. “I suppose that’s the funny thing about all this, I don’t think I ever expected you to get shot for sharing the same feelings as I do either.”


	6. Carol Danvers | 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 63 “I hate seeing you like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even tho the prompt seems angsty, it's not! lmao

****“C’mon you baby, pick yourself off the floor and let’s go.” The sight of Carol moping in bed would’ve been funny if the two of you weren’t already running late, slapping her butt lightly to try and get her moving, “you know I love how nostalgic you can be, **but I hate seeing you like this.”**

Carol pushed herself up and pouted at you before pulling you into a hug, hoping it would give her some sympathy points, “I know…but she -”

“I get it, Lieutenant Trouble will always be a little girl in your eyes, but she’s graduating top of her class at the academy today. How do you think she’ll feel if her aunty Carol doesn’t show up?” You pulled away from the embrace to cup her (still pouting) face, blowing a wet raspberry onto her cheek before kissing her. “Get dressed, captain, just think about how much you can embarrass Monica once everyone’s at Maria’s house to celebrate afterward.”

Your wife groaned one last time before letting you pull her up towards the closet, somewhat pacified by the idea of embarrassing her favorite niece in front of all her friends. “How late are we?”

“Late enough on my standards to be on time for normal people.” It took Carol a few seconds to realize what you were saying before you laughed and blew her a quick kiss, running away to the safety of the living room to avoid the tickle monster you knew, loved, and feared.


	7. Natasha Romanov | 3, 15, 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: Hello! I am a fan of your work, especially for your MCU fanfics. I read your new list of angst/fluff prompts. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to request a fanfic from the MCU in Natasha Romanoff x dom/female reader, angst please. Prompts # 3, 15, and 23. Thank you!
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 3 “I care about you.” 15 “Let me help you.” 23 “They didn’t deserve you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the prompts and kinda thought: “oh angry exes working together” and got away from the original request slldfajkhd

When they got back from the mission, you could tell something was off, as they all got off the jet, no one was smiling or talking, hell, even Peter noticed the massive tension from the rest of your friends.

But your eyes were glued to Natasha the whole time, watching as she stormed off as soon as they were given the okay, not wasting any more time in waiting around to wonder why Bucky didn’t follow her, and went after her yourself.

Even though her door was still open just a crack (which was unusual for her), you leaned on the doorframe and knocked twice, waiting for her to tell you it was okay for you to come in, which usually came in the form of a quick grunt.

When nothing came from her after a couple minutes of waiting, you let yourself in, cursing as you saw her hands covered in blood trying to stitch herself up.

“Shit Natasha, stop,  **let me help you**  before you let yourself bleed out.” You ran over at the sight of blood and moved her hands so you could get a closer look at the wound, wiping as much blood from it as you could with the nearby cloth before grabbing the alcohol. “Hate me later, but I have to make sure this is disinfected before I can close it.”

“If you want to help me, then hurry up and do something.” Natasha winced at the pain as spoke through gritted teeth, her glare worsening as you poured the alcohol over the large gash. “Now why are you being so kind to me?”

You focused on treating the injury in front of you and avoided eye contact with her, though you wanted to stare right back at her. “We’re still teammates, alright?  **I still care about you** , I worry. Even if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

Natasha didn’t say anything as you continued to work, watching you silently, not helping the tension that followed from the jet.

 **“They don’t deserve you** , you know that right?” Your voice was low as you finished and gave the wound a cursory wipedown to make sure it was clean. “He was supposed to have your back, how did this even happen?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling away as soon as you were finished, her voice cold and distant as she ignored your second question, “yeah? And who says you do?”

“Listen, I’m not trying to question you or anything, I know when I’ve lost, Natasha.” With a sigh, you pushed yourself up and walked towards the door, not looking back to see if she was following you. “And no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I hate how things are now, I’ll still care about you, and I’ll still worry. Even when I don’t want to.”


	8. Carol Danvers | 62, 88 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 62 + 88 with Carol Danvers x Reader? No worries if you've gotten too many requests for her!! sending you lots of love x
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 62 “You think that this is easy for me?” 88 “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fresh out of reqs with this round of posts so pop by in with another character/prompt maybe if y’all are interested! | 1/3 late night posting

**“Do you think this is easy for me?”**  Carol whispered just loud enough for you to hear and put on a brave face for everyone watching, but her clammy hands gave her away, turning away to try and hide her blush, “I was too nervous, I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to say.”

It took a few seconds for you to process what she said before you shared a look with Nick (who was more than happy to officiate the wedding) and laughed, letting go of one of her hands to cup her face, “Captain Ridiculous, I thought it would be, you’re the one that fought aliens before, after all.”

She leaned into your touch with a content smile before pouting, “that was more fighting than talking! I’m sorry, I know you wanted today to be perfect.”

“Carol, I get to wake up every morning for the rest of my life with you, today already is perfect, so long as you say something, as long as it’s from the heart, I’ll love it. And if I don’t? I guess everyone will know who has the most brain cells in this relationship.” Even if you were on the altar, you couldn’t help but tease her and grin as she pretended to be hurt before nodding, forgetting the crowd of loved ones watching you, to focus on each other.

“I think you’re the only thing in my life that has ever left me without anything to say, I’m sure my superior officer hoped you entered my life way earlier than you did so I would be speechless more often.” Her eyes were tearing up as she smiled, thinking back to the first time she saw you and forgot how to speak, leaving her superior and team doubled over in laughter at her lack of words.  **“I never even meant to fall in love with you, I just did, and god, you make it so easy, I think I fall more in love with you every day.**  I don’t even think I can remember what my life was like without you. I, Carol Danvers, take you to be my lifelong partner in crime, to love and tease from this day for forever. And I promise I’ll always be there for you, until the end of our days.”


	9. Carol Danvers | 65, 69 Light Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I'd love to see 65 + 69 with carol x reader ♡ I adore your blog!
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 65 “I brought you dinner.” 69 “I don’t like you…. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late night posting 2/3

Knowing Carol was never one to miss a party (or know her limits), you finished your work a few hours early and got ready to stop by your best friend’s house, sure she was still in bed recovering from the night before rather than doing anything to aid her hangover.

“Hey, sleepyhead, how you feeling?” A low groan greeted you as you walked into the dim room, shaking a bag of her favorite greasiest fast food,  **“I brought you dinner and aspirin,**  I had a gut feeling that I would find you stuck in bed today.”

Carol popped her head out of her blanket with a happy hum, pulling it down completely once she saw the food in your hands as you sat on the edge of her bed. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?  **Like I don’t just like you, I love you and I truly don’t deserve you, you’re an angel.”**

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard all your lines before, Danvers,” as much as your heart jumped at her words, you knew she used it on all the other girls that were soft on her, not wanting to get your hopes up and heartbroken, flashing a small smile at her as she scarfed down fries and one of the many burgers you bought her. “I won’t be fooled by all those sweet nothings like those younger girls.”

Almost immediately, Carol choked on the mouthful of food she had and dropped the food back in the bag, moving faster than you’ve ever seen her while she was hungover to wrap her arms around you. Her hands shaking slightly as she swallowed and forced the words out, “this isn’t just some sweet nothing I say to get girls off my back, okay? When I say I love you, I mean it.”

She pulled away from you and looked as shy as a little kid meeting their idol - like you were her entire world, and you didn’t quite know what to do, your own cheeks burning at the confession.

“Well…if it is, then I’ll be expecting a proper confession when you’re not hungover.” You held back the urge to pull her into a closer embrace and instead stood up from her bed, smoothing out your clothes quickly before flashing a small smirk, “I’ll be waiting.”


	10. Carol Danvers | 78, 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Carol danvers 78, 88
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 78 “You always find a way to surprise me.” 88 “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haW officially out of requests, please send more if you’d like! (any character I’ve written for before is up and open lol) hope y’all are liking the spam of Carol and me posting like a maniac lmaoo | late night post 3/3

“Welp, I guess my job is done here,” Tony clapped his hands together with a wide smile before jumping up and gathering his things as fast as he could,  **“you two always find a way to surprise me,**  have fun, and invite me to the wedding first or ask me to be the best man or officiant, I don’t have a mind either. Okay, bye ladies!”

A small laugh escaped your lips as you rolled your eyes and waved a quick goodbye to Tony before returning your attention to the person in front of you, pacing around the coffee table waving her arms around like a madman.

“You? You fell in love with me?” Carol still couldn’t believe what she heard, smiling and laughing in disbelief as she moved between pointing at you and herself. “That has to be a lie. I mean, have you  _seen_  yourself? You’re like if an angel had a baby with a complete badass that was raised by a spymaster.”

“What do you want me to say?” You managed to get a hold of her arm and made her sit down next to you, giving a quick shrug in response to her question,  **“I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.** Have you seen  _yourself_? You’re so amazing and I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone else that managed to make Tony and Steve sit down and actually fix their issues when they argue. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Her shocked gulp was audible enough that you cracked a wider smile, embarrassing Carol even further as she found her only solace in hiding her blush in her hands. “Is this a dream? Oh my god please tell me this isn’t a dream. Or should it be? If it is, I hope I’m more confident when it really happens.”

“Carol -” With one last laugh, you took her hands in yours and smiled before leaning in for a chaste kiss, “dream or not, confident or not, I’m just glad you finally know how I feel.”


	11. Natasha Romanov | 2, 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you please do 2 & 16 for Nat? Honestly I have no idea how you are churning out all these drabbles so quickly, please don't overwork yourself hun
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 2 “You’re family.” 16 “Drop the attitude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow caught up and awake even tho it's 3 am LOL good night pals, will be back here again if there are more requests sent in!

To pass the time after a reconnaissance mission, the two of you took up the habit of asking each other random questions to get a better read on the other, growing closer with each little shared confession, eyeroll, and laugh.

“You think Tony’s gonna tell Stephen how he feels about him this year? Or are they gonna keep flirting with each other until they’re old and gray?” Natasha yawned before crossing her arms and turning her body toward you, trusting in the jet’s autopilot to fly you over the calm seas. “My bet’s on incessant snark.”

The thought of the two men arguing and throwing snide comments back and forth in rocking chairs as shriveled elderlies made you snort, bringing a smile to both your faces, “I don’t know about that anymore, I think Rhodey and Pepper are absolutely sick of their cheesy teen crushes on each other. He’ll definitely say something this year.”

“You’re lying, Pepper hasn’t told me anything about it.” Her mouth gaped lightly at the (small) betrayal, wondering if she should change her bet, “they always argue each other’s heads off, I doubt that Tony will be the first to give in.”

“You might’ve known him longer, Nat, but I can assure you, Tony might not live up to that expectation.” A small vibration in your pocket made you pull your phone, the latest notification proving your point exactly, as a text (in a long stream) from Peter had photo evidence of the two men locking lips. You held your phone out for her and grinned as she looked through the messages, “read it and weep, guess I was more on point than I knew.”

She huffed and crossed her arms again, admittedly only a little annoyed that you were right over her, resting against the back of her chair,  **“you’re lucky you’re like family,**  if anyone else said those words to me, they’d be eating them.”

**“Oh come on now, drop the attitude, grumpy,**  we’re landing within the next hour.” You laughed as you looked over and saw Nat watching the skies with a small pout, pursing her lips, planning something. “You gonna spank me or something for proving you wrong?”

“Maybe I am, but we won’t know until we land.”


	12. Wanda Maximoff | 9, 88 + 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you do Wanda x reader 9 and 88. I was thinkin it’s maybe after they reverse the snap and the reader has all this lovey feelings and stuff and confesses to her. Thanks! I love your writing
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 9 “I could never leave you behind.” 88 “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.” + bonus 18 “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey surprised this is the first (and only) wanda request I’ve gotten this round of drabbles! also I’m dumb and wrote it with 18 at first so i just left it in lmao anon I hope you like it! | 
> 
> PS all I have rn are three Carol requests in my inbox but I’m a little burnt out from writing for her so those might take a little while longer! I’m so sorry abt that, but requests are still open, I just wanted to give a heads up :’)

It was like watching a miracle unfold in front of your eyes, the battlefield that took your friends’ lives in exchange for dust and regrets so many months ago, now welcoming them back to the world of the living their bodies reappearing in the same spots they were last seen.

Seeing her before you again, you couldn’t hold back your feelings anymore, breaking into a sprint as the tears streamed down your face, tackling her with a light laugh, pulling her close, “pretty shitty of you to leave right after we were reunited after the civil war, Wanda.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” her arms had closed around you almost instantly, trembling as she tried to process the missing time you had suffered not knowing if she or any of the others would ever be coming back.  **“Even after I told you I could never leave you behind again.”**

You pulled away from the embrace just enough to sit up next to her, still clutching Wanda’s hand like she was a lifeline and you were lost at sea, drowning under all the feelings that were suddenly overflowing, “don’t be sorry, okay? I spent so long feeling sorry, and now that you’re back I don’t want to ever feel that way again. We won and we can finally be happy and safe and together again, all of us - you and me.”

“How long have we been gone? How long did all of you have to suffer? There’s a new scar on your hand.” Wanda had taken to rubbing your knuckles with her thumb to soothe both of your nerves, resting her head on your shoulder as more happy reunions surrounded you.

“None of that matters now that you’re back if I have to be honest.” You wiped the remaining tears from your eyes and smiled contently, **“I’ve got you here right next to me, and I’ve never felt happier.”**

Wanda hummed happily and continued to play with your hands, watching the rest of your friends cry and laugh over the happy reunions with a smile to match your own, “is that a confession?”

“Technically? I guess so.” You rolled your eyes and lifted her hand up to your face to kiss it, “but if you want something more romantic, you’ll have to wait until I don’t have to worry about you turning to dust again.”

**“Good thing I never meant to fall in with you and just did, huh?”** She snickered and pulled you into a hungry kiss, responding with a confession of her own. “That would’ve been awkward if I didn’t feel the same way.”


	13. Hela Odinsdottir | 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I love your Hela imagine! Could you write a drabble with #70 and Hela please? Thank you! :D
> 
> Pairing: Hela Odinsdottir x Reader  
> Prompt: 70 “I don’t want you… I need you.” (prompts)

 

After Asgard was destroyed by fulfilling the prophecy of unleashing Ragnarok on their home, the final explosion shocked her brothers and the other refugees as she was blasted all the way to Midgard, for what is the Goddess of Death if she couldn’t survive a simple explosion?

The force from the blast was strong enough to propel her to Earth, where the goddess crash landed right in your backyard, leaving a perfectly human-sized crater right at the epicenter, a fun addition that your dogs enjoyed when you woke up at the commotion and followed them to investigate.

Exhausted from being launched from her home all the way to Earth, Hela let her defenses down, sighing to herself as she woke up to you standing over the crater she had made.

“Excuse me miss? Do you need help? You kind of crash landed in my yard.” You couldn’t hold back your laugh as your youngest puppy hopped into crater without fear and began to attack the stranger with dog-breath and kisses. “And please don’t hurt my dog, I’m still training him, he just loves people.”

“You will have nothing to fear if you help me up and get your mutt off of me.” She groaned and lifted your puppy from the scruff of his neck so you could grab him before holding out her hands to help her up.

If you weren’t afraid of how she was dressed and the fact that you were sure she just fell from space, you would’ve made a joke at her expense, instead playing it safe and smiling as you reached down and pulled her out of the crater.

Intimidating as she was, you let her inside after she dusted herself off, running back to your room to grab some clothes you thought would fit her better than whatever she was wearing and a glass of water, smiling all the while, “I grabbed some clothes and water, whatever you just went through, I’m sure you must be tired.”

“I suppose I’m thankful for your assistance after my loss, human,” Her eyes were dark as she accepted the clothes and began to change before you, “er- I mean, what exactly is your name, may I ask?”

Her awkward attempt at politeness was almost cute, the smile on your face apparently never leaving so long as you were with her, “(Y/N), and you?”

“Hela…Odinsdottir.” Her voice cracked as she forced the name past her lips, the weight of her actions finally hitting as her anger and dreams were destroyed along with Asgard.

“You’re Thor and Loki’s sister?” The familiar surname made you jump, memories of the battle of New York ruining your vacation years prior finally killing the smile you had. “You’re not here to try and take over the Earth too are you?”

The bluntness in your voice as you spoke to the goddess made her laugh, imagining the fight her brothers must’ve had to make someone as kind as you were so mad.  **“I don’t want you to contact them if I say yes, so I have to deny our relation for now.**  And rest assured, Earth will suffer no harm from me.  **I need you to believe me.”**

You watched her carefully and sensed no hidden intention in her words, trusting her to be another semi-peaceful refugee from Asgard after whatever battle she fought, flashing a smile before settling in beside her, “then I guess, here’s to second chances? A new life?”

“Gladly.”


	14. May Parker | 21 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cool-beans-scully asked: Alright since no one has requested any Aunt May content I’m happy to do so (I promise this is my last request lol) but May with prompt 21? Good luck on your exams!
> 
> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 21 “Do you like it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey giving up on studying for these exams because my brain cell!! has left for break already LOL I hope you like it and that other May stans are more comfortable in stopping by now lmaoo

You knew her long enough to that she was never the materialistic type - sacrificing anything she could for her loved ones rather than do things for herself.

The others called it silly, but you had fun taking the time to learn and understand her love languages, and seeing how your own lined up against hers. Of all the things you had under your belt by working for SHIELD, love languages seemed unreal.

Of course, given the circumstance, seduction and sly looks were necessary during a job, but you knew that could never carry you through the meaningful relationship you wanted with her.

From spending long nights together helping Peter with his projects, having private movie nights while he stayed over at Ned’s, and helping with her seemingly endless list of chores, May appreciated the effort you made and loved you, even more, showing her thanks by drowning you in kisses or “purposefully” losing rock-paper-scissors so you could choose where to get dinner or what movie to watch.

But some occasions did call for the rare present - especially when it was your five-year anniversary, and everyone was waiting for you to pop the question.

“Peterrrrr,” you smiled as your ears honed in on his familiar footsteps, turning with open arms to see him running across the courtyard to hug you, “how goes your semester so far? Your aunt told me you’ve been too busy to stop by.”

He let you lift him off the ground twirl him in a wide (and dangerous) hug, laughing as he realized how shocked the passerby must be, “my classes are actually challenging, it’s been so fun! But I do miss both of you, I was gonna try to finish my homework early to go home this weekend.”

“Well if that’s the case… would you maybe want to help me propose to your aunt?” His face turned from excited to see you, to shocked, and back to being excited, jumping excitedly and slapping your arm as you pulled out the ring you had chosen for her.

 _“Ohmygodyou’regonnapropose?!?”_  Peter took the box from your hand to get a closer look at the ring, his smile and excitement growing without an end in sight, speaking without even a breath between his words,  _“Ican’tbelieveyougotaringohmygodI’msohappyIloveyoubothsomuch.”_

You laughed and put on a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, “can I take that as approval for me to propose and that I can count on your help?”

Rather than letting himself continue to babble, he handed you the box and nodded happily, a permanent smile on his face as he thought of the three of you (and the rest of the Avengers - of course) as a giant family, wondering how fun the wedding would be with everyone.

Now that Peter knew your basic plan and saw the ring, you let him in on the more complicated details (minus the fact that you had spent the past half year planning it all to perfection), both of your nerves threatening to overflow from the excitement of it all, hoping it would all work out.

When the day finally came, you prepared a special homemade dinner under the guise of celebrating Peter’s first homecoming since the semester started, hiding the bulkiness of the box in your pocket with your phone and covering both with your apron as you worked in the kitchen, whistling a light tune as she hummed along and wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Miss Parker, you better be careful, I’m cooking in here.” You turned and met her halfway for a quick kiss before you focused on the food again, letting her hang onto your back as you worked, a content smile on both of you as she continued to hum. “You ready to suffocate. Pete in all this affection when he gets here?”

“Oh no doubt, I’m just practicing my hugging on you,” May pressed a quick kiss on your neck before nestling into the crook, watching your hands do their magic. “How is it? Think he’ll feel the lorb?”

You hummed affirmatively as you shut off the stove and moved the pot off the heat, when Peter burst through the door, dressed in his nicest casual clothes and widest smile, “I’m home!”

The reunion was short-lived as he picked the two of you up in a tight hug and his stomach grumbled louder than his college life updates, quieting and letting himself be led to the dining table as you and May laughed at his sudden shyness.

“So, I gotta ask, how’s the food?” You watched the two Parker’s stuff their faces and grin happily in response, holding back a laugh to keep your nerves steady for what you were about to do, “oh wait, there is something I forgot, though.”

Almost instantly, Peter’s phone was out and recording you from his seat between the two of you (or maybe he sensed you were about to ask and was already recording), the infamous Parker’s blinding smile on his face as May watched you with a gaping mouth as you dropped to one knee in front of her, holding the ring out for her.

 **“Do you like it?”**  You watched she tried to process what was happening, immediately following you to the floor as soon as she saw the ring, ignoring the pain of falling back and hitting your head onto the floor to kiss her back to her senses, “should I take that as a yes?”

_“Of course!”_


	15. Wanda Maximoff | 15, 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: A Wanda x reader with 15 and 18 where reader is just stubborn lmao. Also this could take place before infinity war when they’re on the run. Thanks!
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 15 “Let me help you.” 18 “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey crackhead hours lmao but slowly working on things and hopefully seeing some friends before I have to go home and babysit for spring break lol

You knew it wasn’t your place to get in between them, but watching them verbalize their fears of going off the grid and hiding from their friends after Steve came back for all of you, you couldn’t help it. The fear and uncertainty in their eyes were more than enough to convince you to step in.

**“Let me help you.”** A sigh left your lips as soon as the words did, leaning back in your chair to look at them straight in their eyes, trying to ease some of the tension with a small hint of a smile, “an android that’s essentially a baby in emotional intelligence and another young adult that’s never truly been on the run from the feds before? Both of you will stick out like a sore thumb and get Ross and his dogs on you in no time.”

Even though there was less than a year’s difference between you and Wanda, it often felt like you were leagues apart.

Being raised amongst SHIELD operatives for half your life and being mentored by Maria Hill herself gave you a sharper age than Wanda had with her struggles with Hydra.

When you were cold and wanted to get the job done she believed in second chances and looking on the bright side.

“Why would you help us?” Whether she meant it or not, Wanda’s voice held the slightest hint of poison in her words, still hopped up on the adrenaline from the battle, Vision watching the two of you all the while, probably conversing with her via the Mind Stone.

And maybe she really was a good influence on you in your few years of working together, but she made you believe in second chances too -

“You’re my friends, and I can’t just stand by and watch the two of you struggle when I know I could’ve done something to help.”

That short exchange, battered and bruised and not looking forward to tomorrow, changed your lives completely.

As you lived and hid together in Europe, more and more of the walls both of you had around your hearts eventually caved in and fell to the comfort of each other’s company, low smiles and personal jokes.

Vision, though it took him a while to adjust living under the grid and not phasing through walls surrounded by strangers, enjoyed living a relatively “human” life, adopting a sense of humor parallel to those of his creators, softening the blow of your divide ever so slightly.

But nothing - no one - could escape from the clutches of the regrets and nightmares of the divide.

For the most part, you compartmentalized the pain to focus on getting through each day, focusing on each breath and laugh - of course, it wasn’t healthy, but it got the job done.

Vision, in this aspect, was the best-adjusted out of the three of you, acknowledging the lasting pain of the fight (to some extent) before accepting that arguments are inherent between people, at one point stating, “it’s just human nature.”

But Wanda? Strong and kind as she was, she had her moments.

Quiet sobs or choked gasps spurring you out of your light slumber to wander over to her room and be with her until she was calm and returned to sleep, often with her in your arms, running a hand through her hair or back to soothe her nerves,  **“it’s okay, Wanda, I’ve got you, I’m here.”**

And maybe you weren’t quite whole anymore, but for the moment, you had each other.


	16. Carol Danvers | 62, 72 Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you’ve got time could you do 62 and 72 with Carol Danvers? Something like getting into a fight the night before Carol leaves for basic training (I love angst I’m so sorry)
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 62 “You think that this is easy for me?” 72 “It’s okay to cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I was gonna include yon-rogg, but then I decided that I refuse and switched him out with minn-erva lol hope y'all like it + prompts are still open for this followers celebration so yee(haw) - currently 2 car, 1 hela, and 1 car/wan fic!

**“You think this is easy for me?**  Watching you suffer like this?” Your fingers traced the light burn marks surrounding the device on her neck, that shocked her out of bed, “I get it that the Starforce gave you a purpose and life, but seriously, Vers? I’m no scientist, but this can’t be helping you.”

She wanted to think of anything to say back to you, it didn’t matter what, a quip, or a defense, or a rebuttal, but no words came. Between the nightmares of her past with the Skrulls, the constant pain in her neck from the shocks, and the sudden fear she felt at the thought of losing you, she was finally caught without anything to say.

Not knowing what could help the situation for either of you, Vers finally decided to speak her mind, moving your hand so she could touch the device herself. “This? This thing is letting me live to see another day and fight for the sake of the universe, I can handle a few small shocks if it means I can protect the innocent.”

If it was any lighter in the room, you might’ve noticed how her hands were now trembling as they linked together, maybe trying to convince herself of the words she spoke rather than you.

“Between your nightmares and the shocks this thing does to you, I can’t help but worry, okay? I can’t lose you just because you want to be reckless!” Your words hit her like a Warship, the sting behind your concern hurting more than you meant it to, pushing her to stand up and grab her things. “You don’t need that thing on your neck if you believed in yourself as much as I do.”

Vers let out a bitter laugh as she pushed past you and walked out the door, turning to say her last words, “well maybe I don’t need you as much as we thought we once did.”

The argument left a bitter taste in both of your mouths, but you knew you couldn’t do much more for her, always striving to be the best without realizing what she would leave behind.

While she was out fighting the war and putting your life on the line, all you could do was try to fix the casualties left behind by the destruction that comes with any war.

While you stayed long hours soothing patients in their final hours or coaxing them awake after surgery, you fixed as much as you could so they could try to live a semi-normal life, and Vers? Vers was the complete opposite, training day in and out and fighting battles you could only see in nightmares.

And no matter what, she trained.

“I know he always tells you to control your emotions,  **but it’s okay to cry,”**  Minn-Erva’s voice came as a shock to Vers, the usually cold tone she had gotten used to hearing amongst her team fading to something that actually sounded a little worried in the empty training room. “The Supreme Intelligence sent the boys on a mission without us, no point in acting like a tough soldier while you’re hurting.”

Under her breath, Vers muttered something or other, a little annoyed that she was left behind again, even after all of her growth and readiness. “Just my luck, now I’m stuck with you, and you’re trying to play nice.”

Minn-Erva rolled her eyes as she sauntered closer to Vers, almost taunting, “oh no, you and I? We’ll never hang out, I just thought I’d take a mercy and tell you that you better let those emotions out now and start playing nice with others, or don’t, but a certain someone could be taken away from you if you’re not careful.”


	17. Carol Danvers | 4, 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hello, I totally love your fics, Can I still make a request? I can't get enough of Captain Marvel... hahaha so I would like to request a fic of Carol Danvers/Reader with promts 4. “Can I join you.” and 108. “Shhh… You need to be quiet.” Hope it's not too complicated. Thank you, I'm looking forard for your next fics.
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 4 “Can I join you.” 108 “Shhh… You need to be quiet.”

Between the dirt, rubble, and other dangers of the fight blurring together with the ache in your side, you were eager for a moment of rest, skidding to the safety of a semi-destroyed car as the final orders were yelled in the comms.

**“Hey stranger, can I join you?”**  Even though your suit was meant to stand up against most earthly attacks, it definitely wasn’t prepared to survive alien weaponry, the sword making a clean cut through your side, groaning as you took the chance to catch your breath next to your friend.

Carol blew the hair out of her face and rolled her eyes before grinning at you, “besides looking like absolute shit, how did you find me out of everyone here?”

“What can I say, Carol, guess I’m just drawn to you.” You laughed and tightened the grip on the gash as you rested your head on the car to look at her, “not a fan of me all of a sudden?”

“Depends, do you have a quip to say about everything? I thought I was bad.”

You managed a small shrug and groaned at the sting of your injury before laughing and doing quick jazz hands, blood and all, “maybe not everything, but I’m also bleeding out, and hoping that this’ll be over soon so I can get treated…I might pass out from blood loss.”

The car both of you were resting on shook as she jumped up and moved your hands out of the way to look at the wound,  **“ahh Jesus…you need to be quiet right now,**  why didn’t you open with that?”

“Wanted to impress you?” You laughed as the tips of her fingers traced the wound, and began to heat, cauterizing the wound on the spot, trying to ignore your screams to finish closing it. “Thanks for the warning, Carol, I really appreciate it.”

“I’m here seven days a week and not a certified doctor, so maybe don’t hide life-threatening injuries?” She flashed a small smile before pulling you into a tight hug, “but I’m still a fan of you, I guess.”


	18. Carol Danvers | 22, 86 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi, can I still make a request? Captain Marvel is sexy. Can I ask for a Carol Danvers/Reader fic with promts 22. “You smell nice.” and 86. “It’s just you and me.” please? Thank you. Love you fics :)
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 22 “You smell nice.” 86 “It’s just you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry it took so long, but hope this makes up for it pal! also ty for ur patience everyone! ♥ we also are now at 700+ followers!! which is still insane to me asldhsk

**“Well, you sure smell nice,”**  you laughed at the sight of her on the floor behind the couch with a small pool of your favorite amber liquid around her, “what perfume are you using today? Jack Daniels?”

All that came from her at first was a defeated groan, before flipping you off and turning her head to look at you, “why must you laugh at my pain? Give me your towel at least, I’ve given up I don’t want to get more of the floor wet.”

“Oh? This towel?” Throwing it over your shoulder, you laughed and knelt down beside Carol, doing her one favor and pushing the stray hair out of her face so she could see your grin clearly, “do I even want to know how long you’ve been laying in this sad puddle of ruined alcohol?”

“…not really no.” Her cheeks were flushed and you couldn’t tell if it was from the embarrassment or the alcohol, but you spared her from explaining any more embarrassing situations and threw the towel right onto her face.

Carol made something that sounded like a happy mumble from underneath the towel and moved just enough to pat herself down and start to mop up the puddle around her, keeping her eyes low to avoid seeing you look at her with a wide grin.

You knew something had to be up if she was drinking (and laying in a puddle of spilled alcohol for who knows how long) again, not quite sure what to say without prying too much and push her away on accident. **“You know, it’s just you and me here,**  it’s okay to be like, fragile for once…the others won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

She was quiet, but once she was done cleaning the mess, Carol let you pull her up and let your hands linger for a second longer, arguing with herself internally about letting you in or not, giving in with a sigh and pulling you into a tight hug, almost whimpering into your ear, “can we just talk tomorrow? Please? Right now I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep.”

“Well then, m’lady, shall I escort you back to your room?” As her laughter filled your ears like your favorite melody from the overly fake accent, you smiled and let her wrap an arm around you as you walked away from the scene of the tragic alcohol spill, damp towel in your hand to throw in a hamper as soon as you could.

Even if she refused to open up to you, at least she was up and out of the puddle, coming out of the fact looking and smelling like your favorite thing at a bar.

When you reached Carol’s room, her touch still lingered on you, playing with the hem of your shirt and avoiding your eyes again. “I know I smell like a bottle of booze right now, but can you stay the night?”

“For you? I’d stay forever.” You answered without thinking and forgave yourself for being so cheesy when her arms wrapped around you for a tight hug, similar smiles finding their ways to your faces.

_The cheesy lines were definitely worth it._


	19. Hela Odinsdottir | 10, 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Idk if you're requests are open but if they're not please ignore this but can I request “Come with me.” and "I'm not leaving" from the prompt request? Like maybe someone brainwashed Hela and they female Protag is trying to get her to comeback to her
> 
> Pairing: Hela Odinsdottir x Reader  
> Prompt: 10 “Come with me” 100 “I’m not leaving"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: time between ragnarok and iw has been extended for the purpose of this plot lol and ya don’t question the ending okay? (let’s just say family wins over anything lolol)

It had been years since she left the whole  _“Goddess of Death”_  part of herself behind to start a new life with you, and to reach out to her brothers that she was still alive and had no plans of making the same choice of total domination as their first meeting.

So why was she looming over you in full battle armor?

To some extent, it was a new and enjoyable sight for your eyes, but then there was a dazed look in her eyes that made your stomach drop.

“Hela? Honey? You planning on fighting some rogue aliens with your brothers?” Keeping your distance from the intimidating goddess, you kept your phone low as you dialed the emergency number for Thor, hoping he would sense what was wrong and hurry over with Loki in tow. “Beautiful as you are, you can’t wear that to the farmers market.”

“I am Hela, Goddess of Death, and by the order of the Dark Lord,  **and you shall be coming with me.”**  Her voice sent shivers down your spine as she recited the words like a puppet. Cold and unfeeling. **“I am not leaving without you**  so my idiot brothers can come and deliver the Tesseract to Thanos.”

And maybe you shouldn’t stand up to a Norse goddess, but the times called for it, swallowing your fear to put on a brave act until her brothers came or she snapped out of it. “Yeah, well, I’m not leaving until you wake up from whatever spell they have you under, this isn’t you Hel, not anymore.”

“When you refer to me, mortal, you will call me by my full name, not some lazy butchering,” even though you knew it wasn’t really her, the poison behind her words still hurt, and you couldn’t help but wonder if deep down that’s how she really felt.

Staring her down, inky black javelins and all, and the faint noise of Thor trying to yell through the phone, you’ve never felt braver, “Hela, I know you’re in there. The goddess, no, the woman I got to know and fall in love with, you’re stronger than the next wack job trying to destroy the universe. Your brothers told me the stories, how you helped your father win the wars across the Nine Realms, joe only Ragnarok could stop you from ruling Asgard. You’re the one and only goddess that I have ever and will ever love and get on my knees for.”

As you continued to talk, you could tell she was fighting something within her, struggling for control as her hands raised shakily, the javelins following suit. “Suppose it’s a shame it must end like this then.”

With one swift motion, the javelins flew towards you, your eyes slamming shut expecting a whole new world of pain, surprised when nothing hurt.

When you opened your eyes, Thor and Loki stood before you, their new weapons held tightly in their hands as they faced their older sister.

“The breakup was  _that_  bad?” Loki looked back for a second and flashed a smile when he saw that no harm had been done to you. “Maybe we should’ve signed you up for couples therapy for Christmas.”

“I’ve missed you too, you ass, your sister’s been possessed by some jerkoff named Thanos, but she’s still in there,” you managed a laugh and with shaky hands grabbed the nearest makeshift weapon you could get your hands on. “Also I like your new toys, you didn’t think to make me something, did you?”

Thor snorted and kept his eyes glued to his sister, “if we had known that the one protecting you would get possessed and try to attack you, we would’ve, trust us.”

“Alright, next time the four of us can go, it’ll be a fun bonding experience.” With all of you staring each other down, you weren’t quite sure what was happening or what was about to happen, “so what’s going down?”

The brothers shared a look before Loki shrugged and turned back at you, “you said she’s still in there, so take her out? And we’ll make sure you don’t die?”

“Odinson why did that sound like a question?” Completely forgetting the potentially fatal situation you were in, you threw the fireplace poker in your hands at Loki, the god of mischief easily moving out of the way and laughing, angering the goddess before you even more.

“Must all of you be such  _FOOLS_!” Hela raised her hands again and aimed to strike before her eyes lit up, the anger fading away within seconds as she broke into a fit of laughter and free from the possession, falling to the floor and hiding the smile on her face.  _“I hate when the three of you are together.”_


	20. Minn-Erva | 7, 9, 88, 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I love your blog! I was wondering if I could get a story with Minn-Erva with the prompts 7+9+88 (+107 if it fits) . Thank you!
> 
> Pairing: Minn-Erva x Reader  
> Prompt: 7 “How could you do this?” 9 “I could never leave you behind.” 88 “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.” 107 “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”

**“How could you do this?**  You’re not supposed to be here.” She looked at you like you were a ghost before her eyes, shaky hands tracing your jawline lightly to make sure you were really standing before her, “this is supposed to be my punishment…I failed…I -”

Leaning into her touch with a small smile, you took her hand in yours to prove that you were really there, “you were following orders from a person who had his wrapped around his finger your whole life, never letting you be anything but his little underling and soldier…and besides,  **I could never leave you behind.”**

Your heart broke at how tired and broken she sounded, her eyes closing at your touch, “why?”

“Because I’m in love with you, I always have been.” You let out a low chuckle as her eyes shot open at the confession, “when you first caught my eye just because you wanted to spar with the newbie, and the first time I ever made you smile with a snarky comment at Att-Lass.”

“You never said why.” Minn-Erva’s eyes opened slowly as she managed a small smile at you. “You avoiding my question soldier?”

As elated as you were to see her smile, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes as she lifted your hands to press a kiss against your knuckles,  **“I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did**. Is your ego inflated enough? Or should I continue because I know you did some bad things, but I don’t care.  **Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”**

“Well regardless of what anyone else thinks, I could never be as amazing as you.”


	21. Carol x Wanda | 3, 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Do you think you could do Wanda x carol? With 3 and 107? I think it’d be an interesting pair. This could be set after endgame where Carol just realizes her crush
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Wanda Maximoff  
> Prompt: 3 “I care about you.” 107 “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/6 of the reqs I've been too busy to post yeehaw

From the moment she returned to the battlefield, Carol’s eyes were drawn immediately to the red wisps flying across the sky like some kinda art, a little surprised to see one of the recently un-dusted members of the Avengers at the source of it, not a single hair out of place as her hands danced with the red energy.

There was just something about it all that was magnetizing to Carol, the wisps often catching her eye in the middle of the fight or knocking out enemies that threatened to get the jump on her.

By the time it was all over, the feelings she felt might’ve been more than wanting to just be friends with Wanda, whose name she learned when Natasha yelled a quick thanks to her.

And despite the victory, the wounds from the Civil War were still fresh, the heartbreak, anger and any other blame weighing heavily on their shoulders, the two sides of the same coin refusing to meet each others’ eyes, standing awkwardly in an uneven half circle until the princess of Wakanda and local genius broke the silence to call them back to the palace.

Wanting to do something to get Wanda’s mind off of whatever was bothering her so much, Carol placed a trembling (but warm) hand on her back, accompanied by an awkward grin, “I know I don’t really know anything, but I uh… **I care about you,**  you seem awesome.  **Like regardless of what they think, I can tell you’re an amazing person, and I just met you.**  And I’m a pretty good judge of character, so there’s no doubt in my mind that it’s true.”

“I don’t think they gave you all the backstory.” The small gesture was enough to bring the smile back to Wanda’s face, thankful for a new face that wasn’t so quick to judge her for her past. “But thank you, Carol, we couldn’t have done this without you.”

Seeing Wanda’s smile made the older woman’s grin grow tenfold, a light blush framed by her hair, causing the start of a similar reaction in Wanda, “well, maybe as thanks you can fill me in with all the details and maybe make some new memories?”


	22. Carol Danvers | 104, 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can I get Carol x Reader angst with prompts 104 and 74?
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 104 “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 74 “You’re in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: throwback to cap america ending hehe xD LOL | 2/6 of reqs

Red lights flashed all around you as you kept a tight grip on the yoke, trying to keep the jet steady above the last bits of farmland and civilization and ignoring the fearful calls in your ear.

**“I’ll be there in a few minutes,”**  Carol’s voice was frantic through the comms as she raced across the skies, “just hold on a few minutes okay? I can save you.”

“Carol, please,” a melancholic smile making a home on your face as you kept your eyes glued to the horizon, “just stay with the others, there could be stragglers and you’re the only one that’s fast enough to grab them…I’ll be fine.”

It was an obvious lie.

The blast radius of the jet would easily wipe out acres of the countryside and farmland, but you continued anyway, as far as you could until it blew to minimize the collateral damage - it was your job. You signed up for the team knowing what danger was held with each mission, and you would do anything to complete the mission, even if it meant your life.

_“T-Minus five minutes until the core can’t handle it anymore, kid, you gotta get out of there.”_  Tony’s voice rang through the comms clear as day, the direct connection of his nanotechnology holding strong even as the radiation garbled everyone else’s connection.  _“There are a few farms in radius still, but you can make it out if you just jump.”_

Carol was quick to agree, her words hitting you like a stab to the heart, knowing there was no use in arguing once you made up your mind,  **“please just listen to him, you’re in danger.**  Drop the bravado and let it go.”

“I’m an Avenger, I’m always in danger and I’m too stubborn to die.” A bitter laugh left your lips as you used everything you had to force the jet into a direct incline, your fingers hovering on the faux lightspeed that would get it far enough to avoid more civilian casualties, but speed up the explosion. “We’re still gonna check out the new exhibit at the aerospace museum, alright? Can’t have you standing me up again.”

She choked back a sob as she watched the horizon, the dark cloud of fumes from the jet rising higher towards the atmosphere, bursting forward with a new life away from the surface as you pressed the button and sealed your fate, “promise me you won’t show up in your suit all sweaty again?”

“For you? I swear on my life.”


	23. Carol Danvers | 11, 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: could I request a carol x reader with prompt #11 and #48? preferably with lots of fluff!! I hope college is going well for you and I'm sending you lots of love and thanks for writing all of these amazing drabbles xx
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 11 “That’s sweet.” 48 “You’re a terrible liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: college is kinda kicking my ass rn just bc I’m busy at all times, but I have p good grades so I’m proud of myself lol also ty for the love and support I hope you enjoy it pal!! | 3/6 reqs until I’m caught up

Between your friends being overly affectionate and awkward when you went out to lunch, and training before that, and your girlfriend not responding to any of your messages, you definitely knew something was up. Whether it was good or bad though, was still debatable.

When you woke up, instead of waking up to Carol in your arms (or you in hers), she was replaced by a large teddy bear, one you definitely pointed out to her on one of your last dates, and a rushed note on the nightstand reading: usually it’s a lost teddy bear and an awkward, can I hold you? But I figured the teddy should get to hold you at least once

And as if on cue, Wanda and Peter came running in with wide smiles and presents too messily wrapped to be from them in their hands, screaming a happy greeting.

**“This is…sweet to say the least,**  but what’s the occasion? Did you two break something of mine again?” As their faces dropped, you couldn’t help but laugh as you got up from bed, pulling them both in a hug, “relax you two, you know I’m joking, but you think you can tell me where the mysterious sender is though? They seemed to have left me alone this morning.”

They shared a look and Peter shrugged before he began to explain the situation in a roundabout way, “maybe the mysterious person who sent all this for you is doing something big? Or maybe just a bunch of small things? I wouldn’t know, I definitely am not a part of this, I’m innocent. And so is Wanda, but you should also open the presents now.”

You quirked a brow at his eagerness, but opened the presents anyway, surprised to see a framed picture of your first date with Carol, smiling and laughing together just inches away from each other, before your friends crashed the date “accidentally”, and a small necklace with a charm that was engraved with “I love you” in all the languages you knew.

“She does know that these gifts would be so much better if she was the one hand delivering them right?” You hid your smile behind your hand and let yourself be dragged throughout your day, accepting her small gifts from other messengers and waiting for her to finally show up so you could show her how thankful you were.

By the time you came back from lunch with Maria and Natasha, you were missing Carol more than anything, wondering when she would finally be done with her grand plans to actually spend some time with you and hang out or watch a movie together.

You just didn’t expect her to literally be hanging around, waiting for you.

“Hey, honey! How’s your day going?” Carol beamed at you despite being tangled in ribbons from the ceiling, acting like everything was normal even as she spun around in a slow-moving circle. “How’s it hanging? I’ve just been so tied up with meetings all day.”

**“You’re a terrible liar**  and the worst at playing it cool, you do know that right?” The sight of her made you laugh as you took hold of her face and kissed her, not letting go to avoid her return to rotating helplessly in her self-made trap. “What’d I do to deserve a dork like you?”

“Deal with me for the past three years? Happy anniversary, honey.”

“I’m still kind of mad that I’m just now seeing you on our anniversary, but thanks for an amazing three years, love.”


	24. Carol Danvers | 69, 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captain-carol-avenger-danvers asked: Could you do Carol x reader with 69 and 102?
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 69 “I don’t like you…. I love you.” 102 “You’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight.”

The fundraiser gala was never a fun event to prepare for, it was all getting too dressed up, trying to make pleasant small talk with government officials, and always being on edge with at least one weapon on you because you weren’t a god or used nanotech for your clothes and suit.

After spending an hour smiling and nodding along to a group of older politicians arguing about the validity of things like the Sasquatch and Bigfoot with the new age of heroes and literal gods walking the Earth, you managed an excuse to leave the conversation and escape to the balcony to catch your breath away from all the stiffs.

“Waiting for Aladdin and his magic carpet to steal you away from the party?” Her usual snicker was a welcome sound after hours of being trapped by boring and polite conversations. “If he doesn’t make it, I can always take his place.”

You turned to face Carol and were surprised to see her with flushed cheeks and fidgeting with the edge of the suit Tony and Nick helped pick out for her, a welcome sight for your sore eyes.

“I know you came to check on me, but are  _you_  okay?” You watched her with a small smile as she stood awkwardly before you, the party and politicians and any other person in the world forgotten as the two of you stood together on the cold balcony.

“I have something to tell you, so just listen, okay?  **I don’t just like you…I love you.”** Carol’s usually confident demeanor was nowhere to be found as she took your hands with her shaky ones, small bursts of cosmic energy lighting up her hands from her nervousness, “I know I usually joke around and stuff, but it’s true, whenever I think of you or making you smile or laugh, my heart gets so warm and it’s like flying for the first time all over again. I’m so afraid of falling, but then I think of you and it feels like nothing could stop me.”

The confession left you shocked, all words leaving your mind except her name as you tried to process it, “…Carol -”

“If you’re going to reject me, please make it as painless as you can.” Her heart seemed to drop at the lack of a positive reaction from you, breaking your heart more than you thought possible.

And because there were no words for how you felt, you smiled and pulled her into an awkward and messy first kiss, met with shock before Carol melted into your touch.  **“I was going to say you’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight, and that I love you too.”**


	25. Carol x Natasha | 53, 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: omg are you taking ship pairings??? bc i saw one of carol x wanda!! if so, could you please do 53 and 78 for nat and carol?? thanks and love u lots
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Natasha Romanov  
> Prompt: 53 “I’ll keep you safe.” 78 “You always find a way to surprise me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: p short but I hope u like it pal! I appreciate u and ily too! | 5/6 reqs

Even in the midst of a group training exercise (with grade-A steaks on the line) Carol winked at the other woman, knowing full well that she could be knocked down (or out) within seconds if she pushed her luck too far and ruin her team’s chance of winning. “Don’t worry, Tasha, **I’ll keep you safe from any harm,**  I’m Captain Marvel, I’m like the O.G. Avenger.”

“Did you have a chance to read everyone’s files yet?” Natasha blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as she gripped her batons, listening for any unnatural movements in the brush, “because until then, I think it’ll be the other way around.”

“Thor isn’t the sneakiest, and paired with Tony’s constant snark and the whirring of Sam’s wings? This is a definite win for us once Wanda spots them.” She couldn’t help but laugh as Natasha visibly relaxed much more with her argument, “and besides, six years of Star Force training, and even more time going around the galaxy trying to end wars? It’s only a matter of time.”

Before she could reply, the sudden rustling of nearby bushes brought both of them to their feet, with Carol wasting no time in wrapping an arm around her companion and flying up to meet Wanda, who honed in on the familiar flash of cosmic energy she had spent many mornings trying to keep up with.

_“DAMN!”_ Tony’s voice seemed louder than normal, the hunger making him lose his cool much faster, with Sam and Thor’s laughter following soon after. “Come down here and fight us like women so we can eat already!”

The two women shared a look of amusement before laughing with Wanda, Natasha keeping her eyes on Carol with a small smile as she continued to taunt their friends,  **“guess I was wrong, you always find a way to surprise me, huh captain?**  Let’s go show them who the better Avengers are so we can hurry up and feed Mr. Grumpy Pants.”


	26. Wanda Maximoff | 8, 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hello!!! I figured since no one is requesting Wanda (which really what happened smh) I’ll just do it eh. Wanda x reader with 8 and 70 would be an interesting one. Maybe a sorta enemies to lovers type of thing? Also thanks for doing these even tho you have school stuff. You really are like a fanfic angel
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 8 “Do you hate me?” 70 “I don’t want you… I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: basically just a “not quite enemies, not quite lovers, but if you die on me I’ll kill you myself”,,hope you like it pal!! Ur kind words??? Make me soft ilysm♥♥ | 6/6 of the reqs I’ve been to busy to post and now I am officially caught up! Feel free to send more reqs pals!

Your first mistake was letting her go.

It should’ve been easy to end her life, but something made you pause, removing your finger from the trigger and putting away your weapon to knock out the other underlings that led you to her.

She was like a wide-eyed little kid stepping into the deep end for the first time and staring fear in the eye.

Afraid as she was of you, and of dying, her eyes burned through you, her glare not letting up even as her hands trembled at her sides.

“Get out of here and make it quick,” you watched her with a careful eye and crossed your arms as you leaned against the wall, observing how she was elated at the chance, but still too scared to move, “next time things won’t end this nicely.”

But it did, then the time after that, that the time after that, and any other time your paths crossed.

The first few times were lucky chances, but even still, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going through your head each time you cornered her just to let her go.

**“Don’t you hate me?**  We’re enemies.” The Scarlet Witch watched you with careful eyes as she forced herself up, using the wall for support, “you had so many chances before, so why didn’t you just kill me.”

“I’m supposed to hate you.” The question didn’t bother you too much, shrugging your shoulders in a semi-dismissive way, wondering why she was questioning it all now. “I just don’t feel like killing you, are you disappointed?”

She let out a short scoff and rolled her eyes, “that’s not a real answer.”

“What difference would it make?” You caught her eye and could tell she was searching for some deeper answer in your eyes to explain it all, growing more annoyed with each second. “You’re supposed to survive against all odds and I’m the bad guy.”

“The difference would be that you can change. You could join us and use your skills for good.” Even from your spot a few feet away from her, you could hear the directions being yelled from her earset, instructing her to return to the rendezvous point. “You could come with me.”

A bitter laugh left your lips as she placed a wary hand on your arm, avoiding her pleading eyes, “we both know I can’t do that.”

**“Please just listen to me, I don’t want you to stay here,**  they’ll find out about how you keep letting me go, they’ll kill you themselves.” Wanda’s voice cracked as she revealed her true feelings, **“I need you to keep living, I need you to survive so I can see you more outside of life or death circumstances.**  I need to see your annoying grin and laugh when I don’t have to worry about being caught by your other operatives.”

“You think my grin is annoying?”


	27. Cheryl Blossom | 88, 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hey could you write a Cheryl Blossom x fem!reader with the prompt #88 & #97 ?? Thanks !
> 
> Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Reader  
> Prompt: 88 “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.” 97 “When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I’ll be closing the 6*6 follower celebration requests this friday (4/5) @ 10 am PST (I think that’s my timezone lol) so make sure you send in any last requests!

It was an awkward, chaste kiss that opened your eyes to the whirlwind that was Cheryl Blossom (you know, that one that happened at the first party you ever went to in high school).

Or was it that drunken, messy, and over too quickly one that did it? At her eighteenth birthday party?

Or maybe it was the unexpected, heated one in a cramped stall in the locker room bathroom after you ran after her, tears still hot on her cheeks? During sophomore year? The one that left you breathless and up at night thinking about it?

You never had the chance to really even try to know what to think, or how you really felt about her, between never having the same classes or social circles, and running into her when she didn’t really want company but dragged you along anyway, and making out with you randomly at least once every year. Cheryl was still a huge mystery to you and you never thought you’d have to actually think about it.

How could you even put that into words?

Especially when the pressure was on you and you could tell she was getting more anxious and impatient with each second you didn’t say anything.

“Since you have nothing to say, I guess I’ll make my leave now and try to save some face, it’s better that than having to stand here and watch you keep trying to think of how you can let me down gently.” Cheryl’s eyes dropped as any hint of her usual confident persona went down the drain, her own voice betraying her cold words, proving how hurt she was at your lack of anything to say.

And you never considered yourself to be a softie that could be moved so easily, but your heart broke at the sight and got you to move.

Giving up on trying to think of the words to communicate how you felt about her, you took action instead, slightly clammy hands cupping her face to pull her in for another kiss.

And just like the first time, it was awkward and scared, before turning into a mess of moans and the desire for more like the time after that, and then leaving you breathless like the one you’ve never stopped thinking about.

“I’m so dense that I never really thought about anything seriously before today, so forgive me if I’m a little slow on the uptake, okay?” You tried to hide your blush by lowering your head, but it was useless as one light touch from her was enough for you to lift it again, catching her eye,  **“I never meant to fall in love you, I just did, and I’m kinda mad it took me this long to realize it.”**

The smile that met your gaze made your heart leap as she played with your hands nervously, “hey, I’m partially to blame too…I was kind of hoping you’d get the hint freshman year, but I just thought you were playing hard to get.”

You tried to imagine yourself doing exactly that and laughed at the scene that appeared in your head, “oh no, me? I was definitely too busy trying to figure out if you hated me all these years.”

“You thought I hated you?”

Cheryl was scandalized at the implications of the accusations, but didn’t say more and waited for you to explain further.

“You never spared me a second glance, made out with me whenever we were alone without saying anything and dragged me along for random drives barely talking to me.” She slowly realized how confusing her actions must have been, and you couldn’t help but laugh at her sorry smile. “For all I know, you could’ve been hazing or bullying me.”

And with the sorry smile still on her face, she squeezed your hand lightly before lifting it up to for a kiss, “I’m sorry for being so confusing, but I think I can make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you think you can do that?” Your blush deepened as your stomach rumbled, and you kind of hoped she would’ve opened with a date at Pop’s because you haven’t eaten yet, but her reply was just as good.

 **“I promise that whenever you fall, I’ll always be there to catch you,”** pressing a quick kiss to your cheek, Cheryl let go of your hands to run a few steps toward her car with a laugh, “even if that means I have to make sure you eat when you’re supposed to, now would you please grace me with the pleasure of taking you out on a date? By the look on your face and the noise your stomach just made, the only thing you want to eat right now isn’t me and I want to change that.”

 

 


	28. Carol Danvers | 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hey! I've been reading your stuff and really enjoyed it so I thought I'd make my own request - Carol Danvers/reader with prompt 91 "Oh come on". If you could make it so the reader runs into a family member or has them over and they're catching up, except Carol doesn't know that the person is reader's family so she gets jealous - how she expressed it is up to you! Thanks!!!
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 91 “Oh come on”

Carol was never the jealous type, as were you, both of you trust each other enough to stay faithful to the other without sweating about other people. No matter how many people flirted with your girlfriend, she never paid them too much attention, and you? You were much too lazy to act familiar with strangers if you didn’t have to.

So why was she watching you laughing so freely with some random woman she’s never even seen before, slapping your arm lightly as she leaned back in her own chair, smiling at the sound of your laugh.

_She was supposed to be the one in that position._

The thought of you cheating crossed her mind for a split second, but that was insane, you? Cheat? You would never…

…right?

Carol felt like she was invisible in the cafe, waiting for your drinks at the counter as she watched you and the stranger laugh and smile without another care in the world, not once glancing over to check on her.

“Two chai lattes for Carl?” The barista’s voice cracked as he called out the clearly wrong name, making direct eye contact with Carol, knowing she was the only customer who ordered two drinks.

She couldn’t help the small sigh that left her lips as she accepted the sad turn her day seemed to have taken,  **“oh come on…first the love of my life is laughing at another person’s jokes, and now my name is Carl?”**

After yelling a quick thanks to the worker, Carol grabbed the cups and made her way to the table, catching the other woman’s eyes and glaring at her all the while as she neared, with you right beside her, clueless to what was happening as you recalled some story to the stranger, who, if unnerved by Carol’s actions, didn’t show it on her face.

Instead, the woman smiled as she finished off her drink and stood up from the seat to leave, pulling you into a tight hug, “it was good to see you again, don’t be such a stranger! And smiling’s a good look for you, next time I see you, you better be wearing it again!”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the compliment as you waved goodbye and turned to see Carol watching you with a pout on her face, “honey? Are you okay? Did the barista call you Carl again?”

“Who was that?” She was careful to hand you your drink before dropping into the seat across from you that was recently vacated by the woman, huffing all the while, “you two looked like you were having fun.”

“Honey, are you  _jealous_?” You couldn’t help the grin on your face as you realized what you were witnessing, your suave and confident girlfriend, jealous, “you are, aren’t you! Cute as you are, you have nothing to worry about, that was just my cousin, Ainah, you know, the one that’s inviting us to her birthday party next weekend? I swear I’ve told you about her before…”

But as you continued to wonder about if you ever talked about her to Carol, her face was already paled as she processed the new information, panicking over the fact that the first family member she’s met…she glared at without saying anything else…

“Oh my god, she’s gonna hate me, your family’s gonna hate me now, please tell her I’m sorry.”


	29. Natasha Romanov | 63, 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42-squirrels asked: Hi! If you’re still taking requests, could you do a Natasha 63 and 82? I love your fics, they are amazing! Ily!!!  
> (p 2) I forgot plot!! Sorry!!! Maybe a fluff after they get back from a mission? Your docs are great!!
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 63 “I hate seeing you like this.” 82 “This is just great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zvezda moya = my star

Natasha watched you with a careful eye, ready to jump up to come to your aid as you groaned to yourself and pushed yourself off the bed, clutching your bandaged waist. “Why’d you have to jump in front of me like that? What if your injuries were worse? **I hate seeing you like this.”**

“Aw, what do you mean? I thought you liked when I wore this tank top.” You couldn’t help but laugh as she kept a glare trained on you, watching you like a hawk. “ _Zvezda moya_ , I’m okay, I swear, now get your butt over here and help me out before you give Clint a run for his money.”

She snorted and dropped the glare, walking up to your side and wrapping a supportive arm around you within seconds, “don’t let him hear you say that, or you’ll never find the end of him trying to reclaim his title of watching people.”

“There’s no way he could know I just said that, he’s with his family and hasn’t been here in what? Months?” The thought of Clint being offended at the statement was almost incredulous to believe until your phone vibrated, and his name appeared on the screen, “…don’t tell me, he has this place bugged?”

“It helps keep him in the loop of drama,” you knew they were both ridiculously talented spies, but this was a little too ridiculous for you, laughing as Natasha shrugged dismissively, “did you even check the text?”

You tried to open your mouth to argue, but gave up as you continued to walk from the med bay to your room to rest more comfortably, skimming the text not to find that he really was listening in, but that Clint couldn’t chaperone Peter’s field trip due to his girls all coming down with the chicken pox…leaving it to the next person in line.

**“Well, this is just great,”**  with a few quick taps, you responded to Clint and turned to your girlfriend with a sorry pout, “Clint can’t do his turn to chaperone Peter’s field trip for school so now it’s my turn. We have to reschedule date night,  _zvezda moya_ , I’m sorry.”

“Weren’t we already going to? I don’t think you would be able to survive hiking with this injury.” Natasha laughed as your pout deepened as she offered another solution. “I can just come along with you to make sure Pete and his friends don’t get into too much trouble, besides, I haven’t seen him lately, it’ll be fun.”

“If you think watching a bunch of high school juniors learning about theatre from the improv club you hate is fun, I don’t think you’re my real girlfriend.” You pretended to be shocked and hurt, clutching your heart and pulling away from her slightly, dedicating yourself to selling the act, ignoring the light pinch you received, “you damn Skrull, where’s my girlfriend!“


	30. Carol Danvers | 6, 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Carol x reader with 6 and 12?
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 6 “This isn’t fair!” 12 “You look great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: uhhhhh 1/5 of the carol reqs in my inbox atm probs gonna try and keep it short and sweet so I don’t go insane lmao hope y'all like it/them!

A low burp pulled you from your thoughts as you looked up to see Carol walking into the common area with a beer in her hand, moving carefully to keep her dress clean and avoid getting scolded by Pepper or Maria before the party.

**“This isn’t fair!**  Why do you get to wear a fancy new suit made by Tony and Shuri and I’m stuck in this dress!” With one last huff, Carol threw the empty bottle into the recycling and leaned against the kitchen counter, looking over your new suit only slightly jealous, “if those two geniuses worked on it, it must be super comfortable too.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as she kept pouting and groaning about the outfit situation, trying to placate her annoyance, “ hey, we all pulled straws to decide who would show off their new costumes and who would be dressing up.”

“Nope, I don’t believe it, you had to have worked with Vision to pick the right straw, you usually have the worst luck.” Her eyes narrowed as she watched you crumble under the pressure, her jaw dropping as you admitted to cheating the system.  _“You did!”_

“If it’s any consolation **, you look great,**  just like a dream come true,” ignoring her shock, you flashed a wide smile and wrapped your arms around her waist, careful not to wrinkle the fabric before the night even started, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, “and I get to look like a complete badass and escort you the whole night.”


	31. Carol Danvers | 9, 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Maybe Carol x reader with 9 and 10 if it hasn’t been done before?
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 9 “I could never leave you behind.” 10 “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lol I don’t think these two have been done together for Carol ??? hope ya enjoy pal (2/6 of the carol reqs still in my inbox bc I guess I can’t count lol)

The news of her assignment halfway across the universe hit you like a brick, barely a week after she came back from her last mission, and she was needed again…this time for months, even years if the situation called for it.

But that came with your jobs, you both knew it wouldn’t be easy, that you both had to be understanding with each other, but it still hurt all the same.

Nick and the rest of your friends left the two of you alone as he ended the debrief, sorry looks on their faces as they hurried out of the room so you two could talk.

“So…space, huh?” You put on a brave smile and forced yourself to lock eyes with her, not wanting to hold her back or make her feel guilty for doing her job. “I think I’d be more excited that I don’t have to listen to our friends bickering for a while if I was in your shoes…why the long face?”

Carol had a sorry look on her face that matched everyone else’s as she walked to your side and looped her fingers with yours,  **“I could never leave you behind again,**  not this soon, and not for some ridiculous amount of time that even  _Nick_ doesn’t know. It’s not fair.”

“We’re Avengers, baby, last line of defense for Earth and now the universe, life doesn’t play fair with us.” A bitter chuckle left your mouth as you lifted her hands to your lips to press a kiss on her knuckles, “we just make it work and look good while doing it.”

“…wait, make it work. We can make this work!” Carol jumped up with a new vigor as she clapped her hands together and pulled you into a tight embrace, “you always wanted to see space, **why not come with me?”**

You’d be lying if you said it never crossed your mind, to see what life was like beyond the skies you grew up watching, especially when that first invasion happened. Suddenly your world got so much bigger and now? Now you had a real chance of seeing it.

“Do I need to remind you that you’re the only one that has a ridiculously intuitive suit and can fly through space at an unreal speed?” As excited as you were at the thought, you knew it was a longshot in reality. “As much as I want to go with you and see the stars, I’m satisfied with loving the one that’s standing before me right now.”

You kissed away the small pout that appeared on her face before she pulled away with a grin, determined to keep you by her side, “…or consider this, we can ride with the Guardians since I’ll be working with them anyway?”


	32. Carol Danvers | 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: prompt 102 with carol danvers please? something fluffy & cute pls
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 102 “You’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight.”

Ever since you were demoted to desk duties while you were going through physical therapy, Carol made it her job to keep you company and make sure you weren’t going to die from boredom while you couldn’t go on missions or train.

Between constant movie marathons, smash ultimate tournaments, karaoke nights, and anything else she could do to drag the others (and you) out of your rooms to bond and do something other than napping all the time.

Except, this time, she had you waiting outside the “secret” SHIELD facility you spent the past nine hours of your day working at helping Maria with paperwork. Confused on what she could possibly be planning until a loud rumbling interrupted your thoughts, and the sight of a beautiful, black cruiser rode up to you, it’s rider making your thoughts short circuit as she took off her helmet.

Leather jacket, flannel, Nine Inch Nails shirt,  _leather jacket_ , cute helmet hair, smirk,  _leather jacket_.

You swallowed hard as Carol walked up to you with a smirk, securing the helmet onto you before stepping back proudly, “there’s a huge light show tonight, so I figured we could go for a drive for a good spot.”

“Since when can you ride a motorcycle?” Your throat was dry as she took you by the hand and led you over to her bike. “Since when did you own a motorcycle?”

“Nick got it for me when I got back,” she shrugged and got on her bike, wrapping your arms around her waist with a low laugh, “make sure you hold on tight, _I like to go fast.”_

You didn’t get a chance to answer or even think about what she told you before she revved the bike and sped off, the hold you had on her tightening at least tenfold as you screamed in surprise, the faint noise of her laughing getting through your helmet.

Once the fear had its fill, you enjoyed the ride, watching the city pass you by as the sun set on the horizon, riding further into the countryside to leave the light pollution behind to ensure the best possible meteor shower.

By the time you finally stopped and stepped off the bike, the meteors were already starting to fly across the sky, stealing any words you had before you could even think to speak, the two of you leaning on the bike in awe of the sky silently until Carol broke the silence.

“Thanks for coming along with this last minute trip, I found out this was happening tonight and well, I uh…” Carol cleared her throat and started to rub her neck as you turned to her, both of your faces lit up by the bright flashes across the sky,  **“well… you’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight, to share this with.”**

“I’m glad you did, I’m in love.” You smiled and leaned to rest your head on her shoulder, sneaking your arm around her waist, a small laugh slipping past your lips as Carol let out an embarrassed gasp before leaning into the touch.

A moment so perfect that nothing could ruin it.

At least, that’s what you thought until two blindingly bright lights were trained on both of you, Tony’s voice yelling clear through the old rock music from his suit, and the familiar sound of one of the smaller jets landing, “better move over and make some room! We’re all camping out here tonight under the stars!”


	33. Carol Danvers | 7, 13 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi, can u please do prompts #7 “How could you do this?” and #13 “Where are you going?” Like Carol did something that really hurt reader and Carol tryna beg for forgiveness. I really love angst, hoping some fluff at the end tho 😊 thank you!
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 7 “How could you do this?” 13 “Where are you going?”  
> Warnings: implied cheating/blackmail/etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lol these prompts were too angsty to fit fluff and redemption at the end for something that’s supposed to be drabbles but hope you like it anyway pal!

The sound of your glass shattering made her jump up, eyes widening and filled with guilt as she tried to push off the faceless politician or whoever she snuck off with, trying to get you to stop so she could explain how she was caught red-handed with another person in the midst of the party.

**“How could you do this?”** Your heart dropped at the sight before you, the betrayal and disbelief making you fall back and run out of the room, wanting to be anywhere but with her.

Of course, she  _tried_ to chase after you, but the stranger kept her essentially trapped on the couch, giving you just enough time to run off to some unoccupied part of the Compound, the faint sound of her trying to yell something going more incomprehensible with each step you took.

What was the point?

To have trusted and loved someone so much just to be thrown aside at the moment an older women starts fluttering her eyes and smiling a little too fondly as they threw back wine together.

_Gods, you’ve never hated a charity gala more._

And the weeks following the incident?

Life at the Compound was awkward. News of Carol’s intimate… _discussion_ with the politician spread quickly thanks to a stray reporter trying to find their way back from the bathroom, though only your friends knew about your relationship with her, how much more it must’ve hurt.

They gave you space, space and sorry smiles, and your favorite things to try and ease the sting as they gave her polite smiles and making sure you were never in the same room.

Peter even invited (insisted) that you come over for dinner and dessert because his aunt was planning on making your favorite meal  _and_ found a new tiramisu recipe she wanted to try out before making it for everyone else.

And as much as you wanted to not see her, you missed her.

Carol took three weeks to even try and be in the same room as you, and then another to even look you in the eyes.

It was the end of the sixth week that she finally tried to explain things. Cornering you in the kitchen and using your last piece of tiramisu as a hostage so you had to listen to her.

“I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of in this life, but you have to listen to me.” As time passed, watching her, waiting for what she had to say, you couldn’t help but wonder if she had as many sleepless nights as you. If she really hurt as much as you. “I regret what I did, I think that much is obvious. I regret that this had to happen for me to realize how important you are to me.”

As much as you missed her, you had to laugh that it took your heart and trust shattering to pieces for her realization. “It took you absolutely ruining me for that? That’s funny because that’s the same moment that made me realize that you will never love me as I loved you.”

“I can prove it to you, please just let me prove it.”

The last bit of you that believed in her, that wanted to believe, got the best of you, breaking the eye contact to drop your head, “how?”

She was shocked that you responded, taking a few minutes of silence before realizing that she hasn’t lost you completely, not yet. “I - I’ll prove it to you, just turn to channel six.”

“What? Why?  **Where are you going?”**

“To prove it!” That was the only semi-explanation she offered before running to the balcony and jumping off the edge, flying towards the city.

That small part of you that still believed, convinced you to listen to her, turning to channel six right as she flew into the frame, disheveled and hair everywhere from flying straight into the news floor, walking right in front of the main camera to get her message across.

“Look - I know there have been some pictures of me floating around, and I - I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea. Not anymore. Not when I hurt the person most important to me -”

You listened in shock as she went on about the blackmail, the threats, the bounties and hits, and every other action of another crooked politician that wanted to tear the Avengers apart from the inside, that wanted to tear you both apart.

And as much as you hate to admit it, it worked, they got Carol to hurt you in the worst possible way and you weren’t sure if you could ever fully let her in again, but it…it was a step.


	34. Carol Danvers | 42, 48, 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can you please do a carol danvers imagine with #42, #48 and #101? Thanks!!
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 42 “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” 48 “You’re a terrible liar.” 101 “I hope you’re happy.”

Carol’s heart dropped as she watched you laugh and wrap your arms around your best friend, blowing a glaringly wet raspberry on Wanda’s cheek before resting against her.

**“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?”**  She groaned and leaned against Tony, equally buzzed as everyone else in the room, “the love of my life, stolen right before I could even pour my heart out. Oh, the irony.”

Tony snorted as he elbowed her side and took another long sip from his own bottle, “if you want to know how she really feels about you, get her drunk. Besides, you know Wanda is dating our local toaster for some reason.”

“…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She spat her drink back into the glass, choking as Tony laughed at her reaction. “Isn’t that like…unethical and  _super_ creepy?”

“Danvers…I’ve been their best friend for more than ten years, that seniority over Wanda gives me the right to give  _you_ permission.” With one quirk of his eyebrow, Tony was ready to dismiss any arguments she could think of. “Just pour ‘em a few more shots of vodka, she’s already at her raspberry phase, and once she’s past that and giggling at nothing at all, ask your questions. I think you’ll be more than satisfied with the answer.”

She played with the idea in her head before shaking her head wildly, but her blush and nervous grin betrayed her, “I’m not sure I want to find out that way…”

**“You’re a terrible liar.”**  With one last snort, Tony stood up and pushed the bottle into her hands, eager to see the awkward flirting and longing looks finally end. “Just make me the best man at the wedding.”

Fast forward one overly awkward hello and spilling vodka on her shirt, it didn’t take long for Carol to be pulled into a messy kiss and get the answers to all her questions, short-circuiting her brain for one more time that night.

And wrapped up in Pepper’s arms, Tony couldn’t help but laugh and praise his own cupid-esque skills,  **“I hope you’re happy over there!”**


	35. Carol Danvers | 106, 107, 108 Fluff x 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi! i love your writing and also the fact that most of it is Carol x reader lol. Could i request 106, 107, 108 from the prompt list for Carol? I'll take fluff, smut (if you write it), anything written by you is perfect tbh. Thanks!! ❤️❤️
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 106 “You believe me, don’t you?” 107 “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.” 108 “Shhh… You need to be quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lmao while y’all are living for the carol content I’m lowkey dying adlkfhas like i love her but also as a writer??? Getting a little burnt out lol but ty for ur kind words pal hope you like it!

It took no less than five minutes of you walking into the common area for you to be tackled by your girlfriend, who was waiting in the dim lighting to surprise you right when you got home.

“I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!” Carol laughed as she showered your face in quick kisses, getting louder each second,  **“you believe me, don’t you?** Or should I shower you with more affection?”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you tried to push her off, remembering just how late it was, “you dork, get off of me! You know I’m ticklish!”

“I know you’re a badass too, but I’ll fight whoever makes you cry, don’t forget that!” She ignored your warnings and kept going on her rant about you,  **“regardless of what anyone thinks, I know you’re an amazing person!** All our friends know too! You’re my favorite hero!”

“Honey, please,  **shh…you need to be quiet.**  You’re my favorite hero and I love you more than anything but you need to be quiet, everyone’s sleeping.” You managed to get her to settle down by cupping her face and pressing a kiss on her lips so she could focus.

And for a few minutes, it worked.

“But I -”

“I’ll make breakfast in the morning if you listen.” You were quick to cut her off before she got too excited again, eager to finally go to bed.

“Okay, love,” she gave up and followed your orders, pouting all the while, “…can I ask for one more thing?”

“I’ll still give you a goodnight kiss, honey, don’t worry.”


	36. Minn-Erva | 16, 42, 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can I get a Minn Erva and reader with 16, 42, and 69 please! Also, wanted to say that I love your blog and you’re a great writer!
> 
> Pairing: Minn-Erva x Reader  
> Prompt: 16 “Drop the attitude.” 42 “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” 69 “I don’t like you…. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ty for the request and kind words pal asdfskdh I hope you like it !!! ♥♥ | also don’t know if I’m gonna post again tonight but a reminder that sending in a request for this followers celebration is gonna close at 10 am tomorrow PST! don’t know what follower mark I’m gonna do next bc we kinda close to 777 but also not really? LOL pls send suggestions for that too and help a gal out

For once, Vers and Yon-Rogg weren’t the first two at the training hall, but yours and Minn-Erva’s, settling in before the sun even touched the horizon. It was a soothing morning considering the nightmares you were suffering from as of late, just you and your reluctant friend, going head to head for old times’ sake, though you were horribly out of shape, and unprepared, thinking she would be the same since her position as a sniper.

One (cocky) misstep was all it took for her to get the upper hand.

**“Drop the attitude and focus.”** Her smirk burned into your mind as she kept you pinned against the pillar, taking a second to flip her hair over her shoulder, “thought I would let my training slip since I became a sniper?”

“You? Little miss perfect? I totally expected you to still be good at hand to hand combat, that’s why I planned ahead just in case I was right.” You hoped your confidence would shake off any idea that you did exactly what she described, taking your time to make sure she was annoyed enough to let her guard down, waiting for the perfect moment to put your plan in motion. With a quick kiss on her nose to throw her off, and a swift knee to her side, you managed to escape the hold and catch your breath. “You’re the sniper and perfect soldier, sure, but don’t forget who the strategist is.  **The truth hurts doesn’t it?”**

Spare a few groans and grunts, Minn-Erva was silent as you were able to reverse your positions, this time pinning her to the floor, relishing in the sweet taste of your victory when you noticed her flushed cheeks.

Too flushed to just be from sparring.

You couldn’t help the grin as you moved your hair back from your face and leaned closer to her face, “are you sure you didn’t let your training slip up at all? Your face is looking a little flush.”

**“The truth is…I don’t like you, I love you.**  Seeing you on top of me just proved it.”

You didn’t expect her to hit you with the confession so easily, and for once, you didn’t know what to think, it was just an innocent teasing, how were you supposed to react anyway -

Before you could even finish your thoughts, she grinned and took the chance to reverse your positions again, a low laugh escaping her lips as she made sure you were snug (trapped) beneath her. “Sorry, what was that about being the strategist? Snipers know everything that’s happening on the field, you think you could slip past me just with that?”


	37. Kara Danvers | 69, 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Kara Danvers 69 & 48
> 
> Pairing: Kara Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 69 “I don’t like you…. I love you.” 48 “You’re a terrible liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hOW WAS THIS THE FIRST AND ONLY SUPERGIRL REQ I GOT THIS WHOLE TIME IM DEAD asdklfjhad ily anon I hope you like it! sorry for the wait! | t-minus 12 hours until these reqs are closed!

It took about three weeks for Kara to stop sprinting out of the room yelling excuses whenever you walked in. Then another for her to actually tolerate your presence during meetings, another after that for her to make eye contact with you, _and another to actually talk to you_. But that could also be contributed to you cornering her in the elevator of CatCo, fed up that she refused to be friends with you for some reason.

“So, Kara, or should I be calling you Miss Danvers, it still feels like we’re not on a first name basis and everyone’s starting to feel sorry for me.” You ran into the elevator right as it was closing when you realized Kara was its only occupant, huffing as you tried to get to the bottom of why she kept avoiding you. “I keep hearing rumors and stories of the sweetest person in the company, and yet, she still refuses to say even a hello to me, I’m a little hurt.”

You’ve heard the echoes of Kara rambling nervously between Lena and James before, but not ever face to face. The sound of her voice, nervous as it was, was like music to your ears, as Kara took to playing with the hem of her jacket as she forced the words out, “I uh…I’m sorry, I really am, but I’m so nervous since you seem to be so…  _you_?”

“Is that an insult or -”

Under her breath she mumbled something that sounded like an, “oh Rao,” before continuing, swallowing her nerves, “it’s a compliment! I mean, you’re so confident  _and nice and well-dressed and you smell like a bakery all the time?_  It’s not fair, and please, Kara’s more than fine.”

Kara huffed in annoyance and finally locked eyes with you, your amused smile finally getting answers met with a shy (and unfairly cute) pout. “Well,  _Kara_ , you started off strong and kinda lost it at the end. You’re leaving a gal confused on if you like me or not.”

**“Well, I don’t like you! I love you, okay?!**  Is that clear enough! You came into my life, all our lives out of the blue, and you’re so funny and cute, and I can’t stand being in the same room as you because I get so embarrassed and I just wanna fly for hours to get my mind off of you!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she clamped her hands over it as if it would take back the realization she just shared with you…and half the office, as the doors opened to a shocked group of your friends, and everyone who came into work early. 

And if you thought she was red before, she turned brighter than the capes your favorite hero wore around National City, quickly trying to save some face. “Is what I would say if I ever met Supergirl, have you ever seen her? She’s definitely one of my favorite heroes.”

She kept her head low as she walked out of the elevator, avoiding Lena’s concerned eyes (James and Winn seemed more amused than anything) as you followed two steps behind her, a wide grin on your face up until you got to her desk and whispered into her ear with a low laugh, **“you’re a terrible liar,**  and if I ever met Supergirl, I’d tell her I already have a favorite blonde…that is, if she’s free to take me out to dinner after work?”


	38. Carol Danvers | 14, 15, 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Heyyyy, what about carol x reader with 14-15-93 please? Something kinda angsty but still with a happy fluffy ending. Maybe Carol is sad about something and reader tries to figure it out
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 14 “That’s new.” 15 “Let me help you.” 93 “You’ve been quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I made it to the last carol request in my inbox do i get a prize asdkja

The sight of her quiet and bloody on the couch made your heart drop, rushing over to check on her to find out what happened and if you could make her feel better.

“Ooh.. **.that’s new** , the famous Captain Marvel getting this injured,” with one light tap on her shoulder to announce your presence, you knelt on the floor in front of her with a small smile. “You trying to impress even more girls by getting some battle scars?”

She was quiet and avoided catching your eye, letting out a low sigh instead of answering.

“If that’s how you wanna play it,  **at least let me help you**. Take your shirt off, I need to see how bad your injuries are so I can treat them properly.” You pushed yourself back up and ran over to the cabinets for one of the spare first-aid kits laying around, watching as she slowly pulled off the bloodied fabric.

After a few minutes of working in silence, with the exception of her low groans and hisses from the sting of disinfectant on her cuts, Carol stayed quiet until you moved to clean the wounds on her face, her usual smile finally making its triumphant return. “I always knew you wanted to get me out of my clothes.”

“You know, I would usually smack you for that,  **but you’ve been quiet this whole time** and got absolutely trashed.” You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your lips as she flinched at you cleaning the cut trailing from her lips. “Did you win at least?”

Carol beamed as you took a step back, appreciating your quick and clean work of treating her wounds, happy that you didn’t pry and stayed by her side, chuckling to herself as she pulled you into a tight hug, “yeah, you should’ve seen the other guy.”


	39. Wanda Maximoff | 50, 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you do Wanda x reader with 50 and 97. Maybe Wanda is the stubborn one and reader has to keep watching out for her. And they both like each other but haven’t said anything
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 50 “It’s not safe here.” 97 “When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you.”

Even if you were only her best friend, you couldn’t help but worry about her all the time. Between her finally breaking it off with Vision and getting in trouble with Clint and Tony for being careless the past few weeks, you definitely weren’t catching any breaks with her either. And whether she was doing it on purpose or not, Wanda was definitely taking her feelings out on you, and you weren’t sure if your heart could handle it.

Just in the past week, she has: drank too much and refused to let anyone else near you, gotten so mad over sparring with Natasha that she ended up with a bloody nose (an accident), so many instances that made your heart jump and flutter, but you knew all you could do was be there for her.

Even if  _that_ meant you had to cover her stubborn ass during what you deemed the most important training exercise of the month. (Important being the last pair standing gets to decide where to eat and you were fiending for some decent Chinese food and cake.)

As another explosion detonated a few meters away, you knelt down beside her against the remains of a car, trying to catch your breath and wipe away as much grime from your face as she surveyed the plot. “Hey, Wanda, quick note to mention.  **It’s not safe here,**  we need to find somewhere that’s not in the open like this or they’ll find us and get us out.”

“They’ll never expect us to be out in the open like this, it’s fine.” Wanda shot you a glare, when a familiar flash of red appeared in the corner of your eye, not wasting enough time to drag her up and to the nearby foliage, to watch the car blow up before you.

**“I know I said that whenever you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you, but seriously Wanda?**  Years of training and Tony is still in the game, we can’t get lazy.” You kept your voice low until you were sure your friend gave up and tried looking for another easy target before yelling at her, “I love you, so much! And I hate seeing you like this, and I know I’m  _just your best friend_ , but this hurts me too! Seeing you act out and act like nothing’s hurting you? That’s bullshit and you know it, and it hurts me that you can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

Wanda was speechless as she watched you rant, something clicking in her that you didn’t expect from her, a flash of a smile before she pulled you into an awkward, hungry kiss, leaving you a little more confused than happy as you expected. “I see you.”


	40. Minn-Erva | 40, 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: All the requests have been absolutely incredible! You’re a really great writer! As a sort of final request, could I get a Minn Erva and reader with the prompts 40 and 102!! Thanks! Maybe a little angsts but like happy ending...whatever works best for you!
> 
> Pairing: Minn-Erva x Reader  
> Prompt: 40 “You know, you can stay if you want to.” 102 “You’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more reqs until this is officially done and I can focus more energy on non-prompt reqsss

“You know, for someone that’s  _supposed_ to be the best match for me, you’re the literal worst, and I cannot wait for this assignment is over.” You groaned as you nursed the wound on your arm from when she “accidentally” grazed your arm to stop an enemy from getting the jump on you. “You’re supposed to be the best sniper on the team, and you literally shot through me. Who does that?”

Minn-Erva offered nothing but an eye roll as she watched you pout over your wound, “oh be quiet, it was a clean shot, and you wouldn’t have noticed the enemy if I hadn’t. Besides, it’s compatible  _skills_ , not personalities. If you stop your whining and start moving your feet, maybe we’ll finish faster than  _I_ anticipated.”

Seeing as she wouldn’t even argue back anymore made you give up, dropping your head in defeat and grabbing your gear to stop by the next dead drop, ideally without another incident.

The rest of the mission went relatively smooth, albeit the tension from earlier was still thick in the air, the only words exchanged were callouts and short updates on the surrounding area in case of more enemies.

You felt so guilty about the argument and the rough start to your mission that you didn’t bring up the stinging in your arm until you returned to the barracks on Hala. She followed behind you quietly, and you couldn’t help but wonder if she felt as guilty, stopping awkwardly as you reached your room.

If you didn’t feel so bad about earlier, maybe you would’ve laughed at how she was uncharacteristically fidgeting with her hands, waiting for something, anything to say.

**“You know, you can come in, stay if you want to.”**  You cracked a small smile and stepped aside to make room for her to walk in, “maybe you can help me finally clean out your bullet? I didn’t want to seem like a baby, but it’s been bothering me all day.”

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she shut the door behind her, pulling your jacket off of you so quickly it almost made you think she didn’t hate you. A new look of worry and dare you say, softness, in her eyes that brought another smile to your face. **“Stupid and annoying as you are, you’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight.”**


	41. Lena Luthor | 40, 1, 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody-else18 asked: Hi Super talented hooman, i wanted to request a lena luthor x fem!reader with the prompts 40, 1 ,53? (If you're up for smutttt I'm not complaing sksnsn- ONLY IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT THOUGH)(i apologize in advance🤦🏻♀️😂❤️) i hope i made it in time for the requests??!! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE SKSKJS 🤦🏻♀️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Pairing: Lena Luthor x Reader  
> Prompt: 40 “You know, you can stay if you want to.” 1 “I need you.” 53 “I’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i think this might’ve been past the deadline but it’s the only other supergirl req and only Lena one this round so I’ll let it slide lmaooo,, hope ya like it pal but no smUT found in this one! my r18 content has its own place that y’all can could probably find lmao | one final fc req after this one + it’s for Valkyrie (!!)

Her breath was hot as she nuzzled closer to you, giggling into your neck like a madwoman all the while, the rest of the car grinning and snickering at the sight. One very sober Kara, huffing behind the wheel as she continued to drive along the empty streets, wishing your friends had gone to the alien bar so she wouldn’t be stuck being the designated driver.

“Lena, uh, maybe don’t move so much, it’s dangerous, you might get hurt or the cops might pull us over if they see you without a seatbelt,” not quite sure on where to look or put your hands as she continued to squirm and giggle on your lap, her collar stooping dangerously low, you settled on hiding the blush behind your hands.

The camera still trained on you recording the incident, Alex laughed as she leaned against the window of the car, two whole wine bottles past her record, “yeah, Luthor! Settle on a spot already and make yourself comfortable, I don’t think they’ll be able to survive you on top of them for much longer.”

From what you could tell from behind your hands, Lena did exactly that, humming happily into your ear as she wrapped her arms around your neck, readjusting her body to suit the position her arms wanted to have around you.

Which, now trapping you completely meant that if you wanted to remove your hands to see what was happening, you’d be greeted instantly by her face or an awkward movement of your hands dangerously near her chest.

But luckily enough, the drive to Lena’s place came sooner than you expected as Kara pulled over to the front of her building. “Do you need help with her? I can put the blinkers on and help you.”

“And leave the rest of these hooligans locked in the car? Don’t worry about us Kara, just a little help opening the door though?” You peeked behind your hands to mirror the smile Kara flashed as you nudged Lena, “hey, drunk, you’re home, you gotta help me out a little.”

Without much thought, Lena peeled her arms off of you and let herself become a human ragdoll, giggling happily as she watched you and Kara struggle to get her out and secured for the trip upstairs.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to fly her up?” A snort escaped Kara as she watched Lena boop your nose.

“Trust me, it’s so tempting, but isn’t her place ridiculously secure? Bad idea for Kara Danvers to be flying into the security cameras.” You kicked the door shut and made sure the grip you had on her was tight, flashing one more smile to your friend, “if I give up, I’ll text you, but for now? Try and survive the rest of the drunks.”

Once you said goodbye to everyone else, the trip up to Lena’s place wasn’t as bad as you expected, the elevators in her building much faster than any other one you’ve been in, and she was basically as light as a feather in your arms and she had already “drunk-proofed” her place in preparation for the moment.

It wasn’t until you already wiped off all her makeup and put her to bed that she woke up again, beaming at you with a goofy, too-drunk grin,  **“you know, you can stay if you want to** …in fact, I think  **I need you**  to. What if some villain or my mother tries to kill me in my sleep? I’m too drunk to protect myself.”

“Don’t worry, Lena, or should I be saying Miss Luthor since you want to give me orders?” You laughed at her small pout at the accusation before kissing her lightly, “no matter what,  **I’ll keep you safe** , whether it be an alien, your mother, or even a nightmare. I’ll be by your side forever.“


	42. Valkyrie | 78, 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I’d love a Valkyrie x reader with any prompts of your choice!! Could be angst, fluff, whatever you’re feeling inspired to write! 💕💕💕 ty from the bottom of my heart for writing these! I hope you don’t mind the non-specificness of this request but I know you’ve gotten a lot so I thought some freedom of choice might be nice!!
> 
> Pairing: Valkyrie x Reader  
> Prompt: 78 “You always find a way to surprise me” 75 “You deserve better than this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I wanted to save this one for last bc you’re too freakin sweet anon I really hope you enjoy! I really appreciate your kind words sO MUCH ILYSM (also first Valkyrie fic?? wild lol)

She stood in awe at the doorway, not quite sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at the wreckage you called your bed.

**“You always find a way to surprise me,”**  her eyes crinkled into half moons to match her wide smile, laughing and shaking her head in disbelief, “when you said you broke your bed, I thought it was like a come on. What the hell happened here?”

It took a few seconds for you to get what she was getting at. Your ears burning as your cheeks did the same, not quite sure what to say, too flustered to even think. Which…was an answer in itself? Right?

_“Oh…um…I_  thought I could take one of Tony’s suits out for a ride, but the propulsion system is kinda weird and I made a crash landing…on my bed.” Leaning against the dresser, you kept your head down to avoid her getting a glimpse of the blush that was still burning your cheeks. “Sorry…should it have been?”

Now it was Valkyrie’s turn to get flustered, surprised at your sudden forwardness, breaking with each word as she continued to process what you just said.  _“Oh. I, um_ …do you want it to be? I sure wouldn’t be against it.”

The tension was heavy in the room as the two of you stood awkwardly next to each other inching closer to each other ever so slightly, the messy remains of your bed somehow no longer the elephant in the room.

But gods on Midgard her touch was absolutely electrifying.

You couldn’t tell whose hands moved first, but you wish it happened sooner. Lightning touches on your fingertips, then your waist as she wrapped her arms around you, and then your lips, slow and warm and like home and as gentle as a whisper that left you wanting more.

“Do you - do you trust me?” You couldn’t help trembling hands as you forced yourself to part from her lips. “ **You deserve better than this.**  Can I take you out on a real date before we keep making out like some teens hiding behind the bleachers skipping class?”

“I don’t quite understand that reference, but so long as I get to keep kissing you, I’m game.”


End file.
